


She was My Angel

by AQA473



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Misinformation AU, Speculation, pre-episode 2 information
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 12:59:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3382412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AQA473/pseuds/AQA473
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chloe tells Max about Rachel. Kind of. This story's mostly speculation so take it for what it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She was My Angel

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based largely on speculation and assumption. Please consider it AU unless future episodes reveal all my musings to be fact. Which won’t happen so consider this AU. I thought this story was a good idea before I started writing it. Now having it done, I never want to touch it again. It’s short, choppy, clumsy, and doesn’t make sense at parts. But I said I’d do it and now it’s done. I won’t touch this pairing again until more information is revealed. It’s just too little to go on and my speculative skills aren’t up to the task just yet. Please let me know how bad this is. I might just take it down if it’s too awful. Read my other stories. They’re way better. Oh, and I probably won’t edit this unless enough people ask.

Since we’re going full hog into this, I might as well tell you the whole story. Rach, she… she was my everything. But we all make mistakes, y’know? Even perfect people. A lot happened after you left, Max. A lot of bad shit, but some good, too. I mean, my step-dickhead was bad, duh, and mom certainly didn’t make matters better. Like, I know she’s trying, but she’s so blind. I wish she’d fucking wake up already. And you were gone. But Rach, when she came into my life… it was too good to be true. I was happy for the first time since you left and my dad… But nothing good lasts forever. Especially in Arcadia. Six months. That’s how long it’s been. Six long months.

-+-

Smells like foot and ass. Like me, I guess. Bag and books thud like rocks as I toss them in my locker. It slams shut, nearly clipping my nose. Two boys slide into my vision, arms crossed, looking smug. I stand back. They're nothing but push-overs.

"Hey, hey Chloe dearest." I can smell his beer-coated breath from here. They drink the stuff across the street behind the houses.

"I don't have the time or the yearning desire to have brain cells sucked from me, so could you just piss off? Know you VC kids are good at that." I exit left, bumping into a meaty arm. The bratty snots corner me against the lockers. I see those students walking by, pretending they don’t notice. Pathetic. I face the alcohol kid again.

"Don’t be so hasty, alt girl! You know we're just trying to be… real friendly. So let's just sit over there," I don’t care where he’s gesturing. "And talk this over."

“Talk what over, piss stain?" The way his face contorts reminds me of a pug with its face squeezed. Cute widdle pug! I don’t hold back my very cultured chortle.

"Chloe, look, I'm trying... to be nice. You said something very unacceptable and may have been a little... overzealous in your enunciation with a very good friend of ours. You need to be aware of that fact that that isn’t ok." His brow creases progressively, like an angry worm.

"Oh, that skinner? He thought being a sexist prick was a good idea. I taught him different. Great talk; I'm out." The asshole pins me against the lockers, jamming his elbow into my throat.

"We own this school. You're not getting off this easy, bitch!" His teeth tighten like he's chewing something. I grin.

"Losing you cool, huh?" His fist raises and I get ready to swing back.

A light, charming laugh draws all of our attention behind dickhead. It's Rach.

"Having fun, are we, boys?" Her smile never wanes. I'm sure to these simpltons that it looks genuine. She's flashing them the fakest fucking smirk I've ever senn, but it seems to be doing the trick. Asshole drops me. I run my hand over my neck. Bastard probably bruised me.

"Rachel Amber, we weren't doing nothing.:

"So you were doing something?" Now that's a real grin, but not a nice one. Funny.

"No, no! We're gone!. Let's ditch, guys." The prick and his entourage leave in grumbles.

"Nice one, Rach. How the hell do you deal with those asses on the daily, anyhow?" I spin my arm, popping my shoulder. "Besides, I totally had that one. They're pushovers." Rachel walks past me without a word. "Rach, wait up!" I follow her all the way outside before she spins on me. Oh, shit.

"It astounds me how you get into these situations all the time. Actually, you know what? it doesn't." I cringe. "No, you look at me. You're always picking fights, like you have something to prove. You have nothing to prove to these guys. They don't care and you're not changning them. You cant keep risking yourself like this! Jesus Christ!" She storms off but composes herself quickly as people start looking. Now she's all smiles again. It's all about appearances, right? I follow suit, ten feet back, my hands stowed in my pants.

The way to the lot is boring. she smiles and grins and hugs people I've never seen. Some guys gives me shit for stalking her, which earns him a shoulder to the chest. That outta teach him.

We reach her car, a sweet (do research one cars). Fuck, she's still mad.

"What did I just say, Chloe?" I shrug. "What has gotten into you?"

"I don't know. We're almost out, y'know? So what the hell does it matter? We'll be outta this shithole and onto to richer roads. Who cares about these punks?"

"Jeez, Chloe. We don't know that for sure. It feels close, but you can't place your bets just yet. Please be more careful, for me, ok?" She always bears such real expressions. She learned a long time ago she can't lie to me. My head hangs.

"'Kay. For you." Maybe. She glares. Fuckin' dammit. My hands raise. "Okay, okay! You got my word, yeahh?" Shit! She pinches my ear lobe, smashing my piericing into my skin. It stings bad.

"Beter live up to it." She lets go then smacks me lightly across the cheek. I rub it like a wounded animal, pouting. "Stop being such a baby. Get in."

And it's life as usual. Friday night. The day is ours. She's back to smiles and laughs, talking about the day the way only she can. Bubbly and resentful. Those idiots at school don't know who she is. Straight As, student rep, teacher's pet, in all the popular circlees, but she doesn't give two shits for any of that. Right here, in this car, is her. This is Rachel Amber and she's all mine. I absent-mindedly stroke her arm as she turns the car. She nearly swerves, earning a laugh from me.

"Hey! Don't touch the driver when she's driving!" She says that, but she can't hide the smile in ehr voice from me.

"Oh c'mon. You like the attention." Her cheeks redden. I can't keep me hand from stroking it. SHe flinches but doesn't pull away. Her eyes stay on the road. It isn't much further.

"Why can't you be as gentle with the rest of the world as you are with me?" Her voice is soft. I flob back in my sat, crossing my arms.

"I don't owe the world shit. What's it ever done for me? You earned me. I thought you were a stuck up bitch before, right?"

"You always knew I wore a mask at school. I don't think you ever thought so negatively of me." I scoffed. I wish she didn't see through me as easily as I see through her. She grips my arm, squeezing. I grab her hand and squeeze back. "I'm sorry for yelling back there. I just really want this to go well and I don't want to take any risks."

"I thought you liked taking risks." She flashes a smirk at me.

"You know I do. But this is too important. You're too important, and I can't always be there to keep you safe from those Vortex Club jerks."

"I don't need your help." The words come out colder than I meant them to sound. I'm not fucking apologizing, though.

"Don't get like that. I know you can handle yourself, but they had Allen and he's a big guy. You'd get out, but in bad shape and I don't want any harm to come to you, let alone a little scrap. I yelled because I care, Chloe. Too much sometimes, I think." Her eyes watch the street again. I can see the warmth in her eyes. I hate it when she's right. Or maybe I love it. Nah, I'm pretty sure I hate it.

We don't say anything else for the rest of the ride. The sky darkens, making everything black and blue. I tousle my hair, twining the blue tendrils between my digits. Rach’s staring straight ahead, but I catch her occasionally casting glances my way. I flick my tongue at her earning me a huff.

Those guys were the ones picking a fight. I was just gonna end. What right does she have to lecture me on how I deal with my problems? We’re about to ditch this place, anyway. Just me and her, sailing into the sunset. Then I can finally forget this shithole and all the ass-hats livin’ in it.

We pull up to her house at eight. I’ll be to my own home late. If at all. Fuck it, I’ll just stay here. Not like mom cares and step-douche can eat it.

Rach turns off the car and something comes over me. I launch myself from my slouching position, flying from the passenger side. I swing around the front of her car and open the door just as she reaches for the handle. She looks up and heat fills my cheeks. I walk away shoving my hands in my pockets.

“You comin’ or what? You’re the host, after all.” I hear her giggle behind me. This girl, I swear. My hand pushes my smile down before she catches up.

Her parents aren’t at the door when we enter. It’s the same as always. Such nice furnishings like they expect company every day. Quaint little vase at the front with flowers, wilters in the back. Rachel scolds me for not taking my shoes off as I cross onto carpet. I blow a raspberry at her and keep walking.

The portraits hanging on the white walls criticize me with their suits and dresses, condemning me for my blue hair and cut jeans. One has Rachel holding a plush bear missing an eye. Reminds me of Max.

“Seems my parents aren’t here. Let’s go to my room. We need to talk.” I swallow. “Oh, not that kind of talk.” She grins.

I chase her up the stairs, smacking her ass so she yelps and glares. I just laugh.

Once in her room, she throws her bag on her desk and falls into her chair with a sigh.

“It’s been such a day.”

“Yeah. Sure has.”

“Only because you make trouble for yourself.” She spins in her chair, flashing a sneer at me every time she comes into view. Her hair, brown as maple wood, swishes about her flawless face. I get up and stop her spinning with my lips against hers. She leans in, kissing back, before shoving me away.

“Hey, hey! You haven’t earned that! I’m still pissed about today.” I laugh, my hands falling to my knees.

“Oh, please. I didn’t do anything! Fine, whatever. What can I do to clean my slate, master?”

“First, don’t call me that. And all I want you to do is listen.” She grabs her bag and whips out a binder. Flipping it open, she retrieves a small letter. Her eyes trace the seams and folds for a couple seconds. Her hand thrusts it at me.

“Okay, weirdo. What’s this? A love letter, I hope.” I grab the object, pulling a paper from the envelope.

“It’s hope, Chloe.” I blink at her. Well, she does look hopeful. And beautiful. I open the letter.

I don’t remember what it says. Some dude wrote it, promising that he can ‘solve all our problems’ followed by some address. I look at Rachel.

“I went there.”

“Without telling me? This coulda been some hella creepy perv trying to rape you or take you to his basement! Jesus, Rachel. We aren’t that desperate! Are we?”

Her look tells me everything. As if shit couldn’t get any worse.

“What the hell happened now?”

“We owe three grand.” Three what!?

“Holy shit, Rach! How the fuck did that happen!?”

“Chloe, calm down, please,” she says, standing up. I kick her bed, smashing the mattress into her wall.

“You have no right to lecture me about shit, now. We’re three large in the hole and that much further from leaving Arcadia. Why? Why? Why are we in this place? What- I don’t even.” I grip my head, sitting on her floor. The room’s spinning. Her hands anchor me down, but I can’t breathe. She makes breathing motions with her hands and I can’t help but follow. Air begins hitting my lungs in tandem with my heartbeat, slowing. I sigh into her dresser.

“Sweetie, I can’t talk about it right now. But, trust me, we’ll get through this.” I don’t even know what to say to that. “Let’s go to the lighthouse. Forget about this for right now. I’ll handle it.”’

“How?”

“I’ll tell you when we get there.”

-+-

So, like, we went to our hang out. I was beyond pissed, like shitting bricks pissed. But I loved her, y’know? She’d gotten us out of fixes before. Why couldn’t she do it again? So I followed her lead. Unhappy for sure, though. I wanted to sock her a good one. God, all this just got so messed up.

-+-

Midnight at the lighthouse. A familiar place. Usually with less clothes, though. Rachel tugs me behind her, hands clasped ever since we left parking. Her hair spins behind her head in a lazy draft. She shines in comparison to the stars.

We don’t speak as the dust rolls under our feet. The night calls at us in squeaks and chirps, trees billowing at our ascent. Our hangout comes into view and Rachel runs ahead, leaving my hand cold.

“Rach, what is this about?” I knock an empty bottle away and nearly tumble into the dirt.

She’s already sitting at the bench. I rush to join her. I come up from behind, kneeling and wrapping my arms around her shoulders. She smiles before pressing her lips to my bare fore arm across her collar. 

“You mean so much to me, Chloe. And that’s why I can’t tell you anything.” She won’t look at me.

“Don’t go all action-flick masked hero on me. I’ll jump a cliff with you. Just tell me, please.” I vault over the back of the bench and sit beside her. I grab her hands. They’re cold. Her eyes stare into the ocean. No birds speak into the night.

“I met that man who sent me the letter. He changed my life, Chloe. Everything will be okay. I just need more time and then we can leave debt free, no strings attached.”

“You’re scaring me, Rachel.” Now she turns. I can’t read her. She’s warm, cold, sad, content, hopeful. She holds my cheek, her touch so soft I barely feel it. I don’t want to hear these words. Is she leaving? Leaving me here for some dream guy? Take me with you, dammit! Her lips touch mine, her tongue dives, I can’t argue.

The kiss is brief, but I’m breathless. “Just trust me. Let’s enjoy right now, okay? All you have to do is believe in me.” Fuck her and her honeyed words.

-+-

That was the last time I saw her. I stayed the night with her, fucked her till I passed out, then woke up in an empty bed. I didn’t know how long she’d be gone, that she’d be gone this long, but I cried, harder than I’ve cried my entire life. Her parents showed up to see why I was making so much noise, but I couldn’t tell them anything. Not yet. Fuck, maybe I should’ve. Maybe they knew something. I guess it doesn’t matter now. So I went home, went to school, and waited. I fucking waited for her skinny ass. I guess that was when I stopped caring about everything. What money I manage goes to beer and grass, but I’m trying to save bulk for the debt. Then I’ll leave by myself. Maybe. I don’t fucking know anymore.

Her parents still don’t think she’s gone and my posters just annoy people. I’ve searched every inch of this damn city and I’m sick of waiting. So that shit with Nathan happened. You know the rest. It’s a mess, Max. But, you’re giving me something I haven’t had for a long time. That I never believed in even when Rach told me to. Hope.


End file.
